


Father, Maybe

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Family [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clark is trying to be a good dad to Conner, Ma Kent is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Clark finally has a talk with Conner.





	Father, Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Conner POV**

I sit up on the couch when the zeta announces Superman’s arrival.

I stand up and turn to him with a glare when he walks into the room, “What are you doing here?”

He looks away awkwardly, “I uh I came to apologise. My attitude towards you over the last few months hasn’t been fair to you and I want to start over, if you’ll let me.”

I drop my glare, feeling shocked “Why the change of heart?”

“Um, Danielle tracked down my mother” he admits with a blush, “Ma put my head back on straight.”

I can’t help smiling, it is just like Dani to do that.

Superman puts a hand out, “I’m Clark, Clark Kent.”

Kent……. Oh, my friends think they’ll so funny. I shake his hand, “Conner Kent.”

He smiles slightly, “Robin suggested your name?”

I shake my head, “M’gann and her uncle. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if it was his idea.”

“Hey Clark, Conner” Dani smiles walking in, “I see Ma Kent got through to you.”

Clark nods awkwardly.

Dani looks to be, “She said you and me are welcome over whenever.”

I feel myself smile, the only thing know about grandmas is what I’ve seen on TV with M’gann but they sound great and it might be nice.

Clark smiles too, “Would you like to join me for patrol Conner?-Dani too if you want.”

Dani shakes her head, “Nah you guys need bonding time” she gives me a hug before leaving the room.

“Patrol sounds good” I nod, before following him through the zeta.

 

We start with basic stuff, cats in trees, neighbours fighting over a broken window and move on to car crashes and a bank rubbering. Clark gives me tips and encouragement the whole time.

“I think that’s enough for today” Clark smiles after 5 hours, only to turn his head and sigh.

 

I try to stretch my hearing, but I don’t hear whatever it is, “What is it?”

“Lois” he sighs, “She’s a reporter that I work with and is also obsessed with my alter ego. Whenever she wants a interview she goes high up and if I don’t show she jumps, then asks the questions when I catch her” he turns his head, “And she just jumped.”

He files off and I follow him, jumping across rooftops. When I get to the top of the Daily Planet a woman is holding a recorder out to Clark and is asking questions.

“-Seen today with you saving life’s?”

“Superman” I nod, landing on the roof, “Miss Lane.”

She spins around to me and a guy takes a photo of me, “Are you Superman’s son?” she sounds jealous when she asks, maybe she has a thing for Superman, boy that must make things hard for Clark at work.

“No” I shake my head, looking to Clark.

“Superboy is a clone” he tells her, “Some of our younger heroes, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad rescued him from the lab where he was still being grown. I’ve started training him and he will be joining me regularly.”

The jealousy disappears but the interested look is still in her eye, “Do you know who had him made?”

“The League is investigating” he gives a non-answer.

“What about your relationship with Superboy?” she presses, “Have you picked what to call it yet? Brother, cousin……son?”

Clark looks to me, “We haven’t really talked about it yet.”

“Why can’t he fly?” the guy with the camera.

“Powers develop as we get older” Clark smiles, “Superboy is about 16 physically, he’ll get flight when he’s around 18.”

I smile, I will learn to fly. I just have to wait.

“Can I get a photo of you together?” the guy with the camera asks happily.

“Sure Jimmy” Superman smiles, moving closer to me, “But we do have to go right after.”

Lois nods unhappily and Jimmy takes his photos before we leave.

“That was dumb” I tell him when we get to another roof.

“But necessary” he replies, “As heroes we need public opinion to be on our side. The best way to do that is to make sure the press is accurate and on our side.”

Makes sense, “But why Lois Lane? She works with you and has a bit of a crush; doesn’t that get weird?”

“Oh it does” he chuckles, “But I know she’s on my side and she is a good friend.”

“Still sounds strange to me” I shake my head, before hesitantly asking a question. “What she said about where we stand relationship wise……. Have you given it much thought?”

“I have” he nods, “I thought a lot about it last night after my talk with Ma……. I like the idea of being your father, but I haven’t earned that title yet. But I do hope I can be a father to you Conner.”

Happiness bubbles in my chest, “I hope you can be too Clark.”

 


End file.
